Existence
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: "Keberadaanmu bukanlah bencana ataupun petaka bagi mereka, melainkan penyelamat untuk mereka. Dan keberadaanmulah yang telah mengizinkanku untuk merasakan kehangatan dari sinar mentari dan juga kehangatan cintamu, meskipun hanya kita berdua dan dunia ini yang tahu. Sekarang, kau hanyalah sebuah nama yang telah meninggalkan rasa sakit seperti siksaan neraka." (#EventGarisMiring)


**Type : Ficlet**

 **Fandom : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **Genre : AU, Hurt/Comfort, Slight Romance, Friendship  
**

 **Rated : T**

 **Character :**

 **\- Levi Ackerman**

 **\- Erwin Smith**

 **Inspiration : Hurt Like Hell**

 **Setting : Tahun 8++**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul,kaku, AU, dll.**

 **Warning :**

 **\- Violently Words hanya berlaku saat sudut pandang Levi.**

 **Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin - Hajime Isayama**

 **Pict : twoframe (pixiv ID 6498225)**

* * *

 **Summary :**

" **Keberadaanmu bukanlah bencana ataupun petaka bagi mereka, melainkan penyelamat untuk mereka. Dan keberadaanmulah yang telah mengizinkanku untuk merasakan kehangatan dari sinar mentari dan juga kehangatan cintamu, meskipun hanya kita berdua dan dunia ini yang tahu. Sekarang, kau hanyalah sebuah nama yang telah meninggalkan rasa sakit seperti siksaan neraka." (EruRi #EventGarisMiring)  
**

* * *

 **~Existence~**

Aku...

Keberadaanku...

Aku tak tahu keberadaanku ini sebenarnya.

Jujur. Bahkan begitu banyak pertanyaan yang selalu memenuhi pikiranku. Terutama kuajukan pertanyaan ini pada ibuku.

Mengapa aku dilahirkan di dunia ini?

Mengapa kita harus tinggal di Kota Bawah Tanah?

Mengapa kita tidak boleh melihat mentari?

Kemana ayahku?

Mengapa aku tak boleh mengetahui keberadaan ayahku?

Dan banyak lagi pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan, sayangnya hanyalah kekosongan.

Sungguh konyol melihat ibuku yang selalu merahasiakannya. Tapi, aku tak ingin dan tak akan mau tahu tentang hal itu sehingga mudah melupakannya.

Tepat keberadaan ibuku tak lagi berada di dunia.

Keberadaanku kini hanya bisa membantu mereka yang lemah bahkan menjadi pahlawan untuk mereka yang tinggal di Kota Bawah Tanah sepertiku, meskipun resikonya besar.

Tak lama, muncul sosok yang mampu menarikku dari neraka yang gelap ini, dengan awal sebuah tugas, hingga akhirnya aku merasakan kesakitan untuk pertama kalinya... atau kedua kalinya.

Entahlah.

Tubuhku dan perasaanku masih mati dan aku bergerak seperti mainan yang dikendalikan oleh benang seperti _marionette_.

Namun, lambat laun tubuhku dan perasaanku mulai hidup sedikit demi sedikit...

Karena keberadaannya.

Aku merasakan kebebasan dari neraka yang gelap juga...

Karena keberadaannya.

Aku hidup, menghirup udara, berdiri di atas tanah, dan diselimuti oleh harapan...

Karena dan untuk keberadaannya.

Bahkan sebuah hal yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya...

Karena keberadaannya.

Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan hal ini tanpa melanggarnya?

Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan hal ini tanpa mengambil alih keberadaannya?

Sungguh. Aku tak bisa menyamakan keberadaannya, menggapai keberadaannya bahkan merenggut keberadaannya.

Hanya bisa... mengikuti keberadaannya dari belakang.

Dan hanya memandangnya dari belakang dengan perasaan yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

Itu semua kurekam dan kusimpan di dalam ingatan terdalamku.

Mengapa?

Karena aku tak ingin mengetahui rahasia ini.

Rahasia tentang diriku yang mencintainya.

Cintaku padanya layaknya kekasih.

Kubiarkan mereka tak memahami rahasia hubungan ini.

Tak akan pernah.

Meskipun aku telah menjadi mesin pembunuh,

Yang membunuh mereka yang ada di hadapanku, maupun yang ada di dalam diriku.

Aku tak peduli.

Karena keberadaanmu bagaikan kunci yang telah membuka keberadaanku yang sempat terkunci rapat, dan kini aku bisa merasakan kebebasan itu.

Aku tak menyesal mengakui keberadaanmu di dalam diriku.

Tak akan pernah menyesal.

"Keberadaanmu bukanlah bencana ataupun petaka bagi mereka, melainkan penyelamat untuk mereka. Dan keberadaanmulah yang telah mengizinkanku untuk merasakan kehangatan dari sinar mentari dan juga kehangatan cintamu, meskipun hanya kita berdua dan dunia ini yang tahu.

Sekarang, kau hanyalah sebuah nama yang telah meninggalkan rasa sakit seperti siksaan neraka.

Aku tak bisa lari dari kenyataan yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku, bahkan perasaan ini. Tapi aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu yang telah mengajarkan segalanya padaku.

Kini, biarkan aku melanjutkannya dan kau duduklah yang manis di sana sambil melihat kekasihmu ini, dan juga mereka yang akan meneruskan harapan manusia dari kebebasan yang kau janjikan, Erwin." –Levi Ackerman.

 **~End(?)~**

* * *

 **Author Notes :**

Fiksi... ah... kelupaan.

Pokoknya ini adalah challenge kedua saya.

Cerita ini saya ambil tepat setelah keluarnya chapter terbaru pada manga Shingeki no Kyoujin dimana Erwin beristirahat di medan perang.

Ditambah saat saya mendengarkan lagu "Hurt Like Hell", liriknya sama persis yang dialami Levi saat itu.

Jadilah cerita ficlet seperti ini.

Semoga kalian suka~

Salam

 **Ricchan**


End file.
